nightmarefandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Wiki
Nightmare Wiki Vex Sprites Story. Welcome to the Intimidating Adventure of Vex Sprites, A Tale Betold of Shadowbeams across the Twilight Forests and The Last Adventurer is Arising. Join Quest sent by Several Tales. Become a Destroyer and Defeat Bosses along the Way. You're Adventure, You're World. Divide, Fight, Custom. 18th August 2031 GamePad · PC Vex Sprites Welcome to Vex Sprites. If you are new to this game or anything else eg. dont know what to pick for your'e armoury. Well, Nightmare Wikia has all the bosses, and mechanics you need to learn about. Now, for the Intro. Where do we Begin? The Mechanics of a New World. A awoken survivor arises in a new dawn, as he/she awakes you notice something, something you never noticed before. A Large Area with a Elderely man who is bare to answer a question. You get the Message that lies across the blue/pink/green dungeon. "Please, Help me." "I'm Aware you could help me." The Elderley man says "Don't enter the dungeon, My Curse will Inflict You and Kill you in a Instant." You Agree to the Cursed Fellow and Leave but you are determined to dig deep. Adventure Throught a World Comibining with the Floating Islands in the Sky until the deepest level of the underground. You're Limit is your Imagination. Enemies are a Strong Source of Hazards. If you hit a Strong enemy e.g Guardian of the Shadow Tomb with Daderic Armour, which is crafted with -''' '''54 - 78 Dragon Scales and 3 - 4 Dragon Bones for a Full Set which = 40 + 10 + 25 / 80 = 75 - 130 Defence, you will die in a Instant as said in the intro! Be Prepared the Lunar Eclipse is Coming.... Pre-Release - Added 5 Bosses, Hardmode, Hundreds of New Enemies and Dragonbolt inside the dungeon. 1.0.1 - Added 9 NPCS, Key Mold Drop Chance is Decreased by 50 and Dungeon Chests have Better Loot. 1.1 - Added 7 More Bosses, Hundreds More Weaponary. 1.1.1 - Added Fishing, 4 New Bosses, 5 Mounts and 5 New Events 1.2 - Ultrablivion is Rising. And there's No One to Stop Him: Added Daderic Tool and Oblivion 1.2.2 - Added Ultrablivion, Temple of Death, New Bosses, Minions and More. 1.2.3 - 23 New Events, Sword of Ultrablivion is Spawned in the Eclipse Now. 1.2.4 - Dragon Eclipse: Earned after Completing = 250 Dragon Scales and 10 Dragon Bones 5 Platinum, 23 Gold, 87 Silver and 12 Copper. 1.2.4.1 - New Music, Prefixes, Weather, Events, Bosses, Enemies, NPCS, Tools and most of all, Buffs and Debuffs. 1.3 - 25 New Achievements and A New Event: New Biome, Twilight Forest, 34 New Tools. 1.3.2 - The Curse is Released from the Temple. Defeat It's Guardian for A Perfect Reward: a Temple Key. 1.4 - Dragonstone added and Hallowed Greatsword. The Soul of Reborn skulls and eyes of a Beast named by Oblivion, The Omega Legend is the true story of light. The Soul of Oblivion's Temple is Reborned by Ultrablivion, The Overlord of Darkness. Category:Browse